יצחק פויכטונגר
יצחק פויכטונגר נולד בתל אביב ביום כ' תמוז תרצ"ז, שלושה חודשים לאחר שהוריו, גבריאל ופאולה מאיר לבית במברגר,הגיעו לארץ ישראל. המשפחה התיישבה בתל אביב בדירה ברחוב יהודה הלוי, יחד עמם גר אחיו הצעיר, אשר, אשר עלה ארצה לפניהם (לימים יקים עסק בשם "פויטוונגר-תעשיות חשמל" - עד עצם היום הזה (לאחר מכירת העסק). גבריאל עסק במכירת מכשירי כתיבה. לימים הקים עסק משפחתי ברחוב אחד העם 24 "פויכטונגר - מכשירי כתיבה". לאחר ביסוסו, בית המסחר קבל את נציגות החברה היפנית "קאסיו" בישראל. היה זה אחד העסקים הראשונים בארץ למכירת מחשבונים ושעונים דיגיטלים. בעסק היו שותפים האבא ובניו. עקב התחרות הרבה בשוק והעדר בלעדיות ביצוג החברה היפנית, העסק חדל לפעול. בטרם סגירת העסק, המשפחה הקפידה לשלם את על חובותיה. יצחק שרת בצבא ברבנות הצבאית. הוא דאג במיוחד לנושאי הכשרות. ואף זכה על כך לשבחים. יצחק נישא להניה לבית שפירא והתגורר בבני ברק. שם נולדו בניו: # מרב צפורה שנישאה לשרון יוסט # גבריאל שנישאה ליפעה לבית חובב # שרון שנישא לבצלאל פיליפ # אבישלום שנישא לרבקה לבית לוי # אסתר שנישאה ליששכר ארד. המשפחה עלתה לקדומים, כאשר היא נימנת על מייסדי הישוב ונותני הטון התורני שבה. לאחר פטירת הניה, יצחק נישא שנית, עם שרה מלכה לבית סולומון. הוא נפטר ביום י"ד באב תשע"א. בן 74 היה במותו. בחגגו את יום ההולדת האחרון אמר, שכבר צבר פעמיים "ז"ל" - בגימטריא 37. תמונות ב"משכן בנימין" עם חבריו ללימודים בכולל Seva kestit david arbel 064.jpg|בסיום לימוד מסכת "שבועות" - שלישי מראש השולחן מצד שמאל Late Izchak Feuchtwanger3.jpg|בטקס הנחת אבן הפינה למבנה החדש של משכן קדומים - יושב נשען על ראשו Late Izchak Feuchtwanger.jpg|בלימוד מלאכת המשכן בדגם של מיכאל אוסניס בבית הכנסת בכרמי קדם משפחת פויכטונגר הוא נימנה על בני משפחת פויכטונגר (Feuchtwanger) הידוע מיוצאי גרמניה (עוד פרטים יבואו). ראש המשפחה הידוע הוא :Jacob Aryeh Feuchtwanger אדם בשם (Leo Jacob Aryeh Feuchtwanger (1892 - 1959 עלה ארצה בשנת 1936 ויסד את בנק פויכטונגר. נכתב עליו:"He had the power of attorney of the firm I.L. Feuchtwanger Munich. He immigrated to Israel in 1936. He was a .banker in Tel-Aviv and the general manager of I.L. Feuchtwanger Bank כנראה שייך למשפחה. 650px|thumb|מרכז מתוך צוואתו של ר' גבריאל ז"ל: לא ידעתי את יום מותי... "ושמרו דרך ה' לעשות צדקב ומשפט" זה עיקר צוואתי לילדי ונכדי. אבא יצחק - ירא השמים הוא הובא למנוחת עולמים בהר הזיתים ביום ט"ו באב. ספדו לו רבנים ובני משפחתו. בין השאר הם ציינו את תכונותיו המיוחדות: # ירא שמים - אשר הקפיד על מצווה קלה כחמורה. # למד תורה - נטל חלק בלימודי הדף היומי בבוקר מוקדם וחזר על הלימוד עם קבוצת הלומדים בערב # חביב על הבריות - במסגרת זו היה פעיל בפעולות צדקה מגוונות. לזכרו, הכרתי את יצחק בתל אביב, כאשר עבד בעסק המשפחתי בנציגות קאסיו בישראל. המליצו עליו. בכל החידושים המודרניים היה צריך למצוא גם את האדם שניתן לסמוך עליו. ולכן בכל קנייה מהסוג שבה עסק המלצנו עליו. ידענו כי נזכה במחיר סביר,ביחס הוגן והרגשה כי הצדיק את האימון שנתנו בו. יחד עימו נסענו מקדומים לתל אביב לעבודה. תמיד היה מוכן לקבל נוסעים, הלוך וגם חזור. היה ברור לכל כי הנסיעה איתו אינה ישירה. בדרך הוא היה אוסף מטענים או מוסר חבילות בשליחות תושבי קדומים. ואת כל זה עשה ביחס אוהד ובסבלנות. הנסיעה עימו הביא תועלת לא רק לאלה שהיו איתו אלה גם לאחרים אשר נזקקו לשרות בדרך לתל אביב. ותמיד, עם חיוך וללא כל תרעומת על הטרחה שנגרמה לו. היה חברינו לדף היומי. זו הייתה החברה שקלטה אותי בקדומים. בסבר פנים ניסה להסביר לי קושיות בתלמוד. לצערי ללא הצלחה רבה. אך הכרתי במסירות הרבה שלו ללימוד תורה. בזמן הלימוד, הוא נטה לוותר. אם ההסבר לא נראה לו, הוא המשיך ולמד עד אשר הסוגיה הובנה. במשכן בנימין היה חבר מסור. נהג להסיע ברכב שלו את אלה הזקוקים לכך. בהתמדה, ללא תמורה וכמובן תוך חיוך. היה נעים להשתתף איתו בפעילויות. לפני שנים, כאשר היחס בין ההתנחלויות לבין הקיבוצים היה בשפל המדרגה, הוא יזם רעיון. נצא בפורים ונביא משלוח מנות לקיבוצים. וכך בבוקר החג יצאנו לגבעת חיים, המעפיל, משמרות ועוד. הגענו לחדר האוכל. פגשנו את ותיקי הישוב ואת המתנדבים הצעירים. האחרונים לא הבינו במה מדובר. יצחק אמר לי תראה משהו יישאר מהביקורים שלנו. ואכן, כעבור שבוע קבלנו מכתבי תודה מהקיבוצים. ומילה אחרונה למשפחה. יצחק אהב לשמוע בשורות טובות. כל בן, בת, נכד ונכדה שמחו אותו. ברוך השם הוא זכה גם לקורת רוח מהם. יהי זכרו ברוך דני קטגוריה:אישים בקדומים